After the Magic Dance
by Dassa Mudruffin
Summary: This is the sequal to Magic Dance; Draco wakes up the day after his performance. What will happen between him and Ginny? STATUS: In Progress!


Author's Note: A few people in their reviews of "Magic Dance" said that they would like a sequel fic. So here it is! Sorry if I don't get everything right. This is my first Harry Potter fic (besides the songfic, but I don't think that counts).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or Harry Potter, so :p

****

After the Magic Dance

Chapter One: The New DADA Teacher

Draco groaned and rolled over in his large four poster bed. 'I feel like I drank an entire barrel of butterbeer and was run over by a herd of rampant hippogriffs,' he thought, as he attempted to sit up in his bed. But when he did, he fell back onto the green covers of his bed, unable to move without a huge wave of nausea coming over him. After several more attempts to stand, Draco finally succeeded when he hoisted himself up by grabbing one of the posts on his bed. After a few moments of swaying back and forth unsteadily, he made his way to the trunk at the end of his bed and grabbed a set of clean black robes. When he finally realized that he was trying to put his head where his sleeve was supposed to be, he half walked, half stumbled out of his room and into the Slytherin common room. Waiting for him there were his "friends," Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where ya been Draco?" Crabbe asked, "We've been waiting for you for a long time…"

Draco looked at the two idiots in front of him and scowled. "I was in my room you gits. Why didn't you come to get me?"

Crabbe and Goyle looked blankly at him, and then each other. "I dunno…" they said in unison.

Draco ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, "Let's go, undoubtedly we're late for breakfast by now." He stalked out of the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle scrambling behind him.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny woke up as the sun touched her face through the curtains of her four poster bed. She yawned and climbed out from under the deep red covers of her bed. When she tried to stand up, it hit her. 'Oh my god…' she thought as she touched her lips. She remembered everything that had happened the previous night. The memory of Draco kissing her, many times, flashed through her mind. What had come over her to do such a thing? 'Well, I'll say one thing for him. He's a great kisser.' She thought as she put on pulled on a set of her hand-me-down black school robes.

Hermione walked in the door just as Ginny was getting ready to leave. "Hey Ginny."

Ginny looked at Hermione strangely. Usually Hermione went down to breakfast with Ginny's brother, Ron, and her former crush, Harry. "Hi Hermione," she said, "Why aren't you with my brother and Harry? I thought that you always went to breakfast with them."

Hermione shrugged, "I just thought that you might want to talk or something."

"About what?"

Hermione sat down on one of the beds. "I was thinking along the lines of last night."

Ginny blushed when Hermione mentioned the night before. "W-what about last night?"

"What in the name of Merlin possessed you to kiss Draco Malfoy!?"

Ginny looked at Hermione furiously. She had absolutely no reason to be yelling at her. "I don't thing that that's any of your business, Hermione."

Ginny stormed out of the door and out of the Gryffindor common room, not waiting for a response from Hermione. She was sick of everyone treating her like a baby. Everyone seemed to look down on her because she was the youngest Weasley, and the only girl for that matter. All her brothers had done something memorable. They acted as if the only girl in the family couldn't accomplish anything without her older brothers there to help and protect her. Ginny was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the glossy sheen on the floor until she stepped on it. She let out a cry of surprise as she fell forward and skidded down the hall, smacking into someone's legs. She looked up to see the one person she had never expected to see, Draco Malfoy. Draco's silver-gray eyes looked tired and his normally perfect blonde hair was in disarray. "Umm… sorry about that… I guess Peeves dumped oil all over the floor and I didn't notice…" Ginny blushed crimson and looked away from his gaze.

Ginny waited for a snide comment about her clumsiness, or even one about how poor her family was. Instead she felt a pair of strong arms pull her up and set her gently on the floor again. "It's, uhh, ok. Just be more careful next time. I won't always be there to catch you." Draco turned around and left her, heading for the great hall.

Ginny looked after Draco's retreating figure, her heart racing. She was just excited over the slide down the hall, wasn't she? It couldn't have been Draco that had made her heart race and her breath quicken… could it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Draco walked into the Great Hall and headed towards the Slytherin table. He was painfully aware of the silence that had followed when he had entered the hall. The dull murmur of conversation had ceased and all eyes had turned to him. He heard a few snickers coming from the Gryffindor table. He looked over to see Fred and George Weasley trying to hide their laughter. 'Wonder what their up to this time,' he thought as he sat in an empty chair at the Slytherin table. Soon after he sat down, Crabbe and Goyle occupied the two seats next to him and piled their plates with food. Pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice, Draco grabbed a piece of toast and bit into it.

"Well hello Draco, how was your night?"

Draco looked up from the plate in front of him, "Hello Toby. It was ok, I think, I can't really remember what happened."

Toby grinned, "Nothing? Nothing at all?"

Draco glared at him. "No, nothing."

Toby leaned forward, "So you don't remember kissing the Weasley?"

Draco spit out the pumpkin juice he had just taken a sip of. "I DID WHAT!?" he shouted, looking at Toby in shock.

Toby grinned, "And that's not all you did."

Draco groaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm afraid to ask…"

Toby shrugged and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "It was a prank actually. Fred and George Weasley spiked your drink with their new concoction. All it did was make you dance around the hall and sing. It was very entertaining."

Draco's head hit the table with an audible smack. "I can't believe this…" he muttered.

"Well believe it, my friend. This fiasco will go down in Hogwarts, a history."

Draco was glad when Dumbledore interrupted his and Toby's conversation by addressing everyone. He stood up from his chair and waited for everyone to quiet down before he spoke. This didn't take long since everyone knew that Professor Dumbledore never spoke during meals unless it was very important. "Good morning students," he said.

A few "good mornings" could be heard in the otherwise silent hall.

Dumbledore looked around the room before continuing. "As you all know, out dear Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mr. Hobblestamp, will not be returning for the remainder of the year.

Draco grinned when he heard this. Professor Hobblestamp had had a nervous breakdown when a few of the Slytherin first years had been playing a rather loud game of exploding snap a few days before.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat and waited for the hall to become silent once again. "Since he will not be returning, I have asked a close friend of mine to fill his position for the remainder of the year." He motioned to a man with long spiked blonde hair sitting at the teacher's table. The man Dumbledore was referring to stood and nodded his head slightly before sitting down again. "His name is Jareth (A/N- Insert last name here… I don't know it. ^_^*). Now, everyone, please have a wonderful day."

Being dismissed, the hall emptied slowly as everyone left to go to his or her classes. Toby began to laugh when he and Draco were out of the hall.

Draco looked at him oddly, "What's so funny?"

Toby stopped laughing long enough to answer him, "That guy was wearing the exact same outfit you were last night!"

Draco stopped. What was Toby talking about? There was no way that he, Draco Malfoy, would EVER wear tights! It wasn't possible… Wasn't it?

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

A/N: That's it for chapter one of this little ficcy. Please review!


End file.
